Second Awakening
by Kuran Risa Chan
Summary: After Karin has been cured of the curse of pusche she became almost human … or did she? Another look at what could have happened.


**Second Awakening**

Karin remembers the last time her blood increased, and it was so very long ago that it happened. A hundred years ago in fact. It was one of the happiest days she could remember and also perhaps the saddest one, for that was also the day she said goodbye to Usui Kenta.

When she thinks back she can clearly see the signs and almost pinpoint the moment where she must have changed. After giving her final blood injection to Usui she remembers a moment of clarity, where she realized that nothing would ever be the same again. At the time she vaguely remembers thinking it was probably because she was about to embark on a new level of her relationship with Usui. How wrong she was.

After she put Usui to sleep she quietly slipped out of the house and made her way home never knowing that the something that had changed would change her life drastically from now on.

It wasn't until the next morning that she noticed the big change. After waking up she was unusually tired after giving her blood. That should have been her first sign. As she silently dragged herself from her bed and made her way to the kitchen she became aware of a throbbing headache, which became increasingly worse as she passed a ray of sunlight. That should have been her second. Karin went about her morning routine of preparing bentos for Usui and herself and then proceeded to make herself a small breakfast. As she took her first bite she knew that life had changed for her in a way that she could never imagine. It tasted like nothing, absolutely nothing, which wasn't possible, was it? She continued eating, her tear drops falling and mixing with her meal. She cleaned the kitchen, threw the bentos in the garbage, made her way down to Anju's room and climbed into bed with her sister.

Anju awoke to the stirring of blankets and the presence of her sister in bed with her. She turned over and looked at a crying Karin.

"What's wrong sister?"

"Nothing Anju, just go back to sleep. I just want to stay here with you for today, ok?" Karin smiled through her tears.

"Ok, sister."

Anju rolled over and drifted back to sleep, with her sister quickly following her shortly after.

Anju had awoken before Karin that evening, which was very strange. Perhaps Karin had left and then come back again? But no she surely would've noticed the absence of her sister even in her sleep. Without stirring Karin, Anju quietly stole from her bed and went to wake her parents. Something was definitely wrong and she would need their help to find out what it was.

"Mama, Papa I think something is wrong with sister. She stayed in my bed all day and even now she is still asleep."

Carera and Henry shot out of bed and stared at Anju as if hoping to gain more information.

"Go find Ren quickly. We'll meet in the family room. I'll go wake Karin."

"Yes papa."

With that everybody started in motion. Carera swiftly made her way to the family room to await everyone's arrival as Anju sent her bats on the search for Ren. Henry quietly made a slow walk to Anju's room where Karin lay sleeping.

Henry gently shook his daughter awake.

"What is it papa?" Karin asked through sleepy eyes.

"Please come with me darling." Henry smiled.

Karin forced herself from a bed for the second time that day with a huge yawn. She felt really refreshed after a day's sleep. Henry and Karin made their way to the family room where Anju, Ren and Carera sat waiting.

"What's going on? Why do I have to be here?" Ren exclaimed loudly.

"I think I've awakened."

Everybody turned and stared at Karin who had uttered the last statement in nothing more than a whisper.

"What are you talking about? You awoke like four years ago!"

"No. I think this time I've really awakened. Like the rest of you."

More stares made their way to Karin, as the confusion of her family mounted.

"What do you mean like the rest of us?" Henry asked lovingly.

"I can't taste food anymore and the sunlight hurts my eyes."

Eyes were beginning to bulge out of heads at this latest revelation. Karin was no longer a daywalker? Did this mean she needed to suck blood now instead of producing it? Questions fired through the minds of her family. Everyone sat in shock, except for Anju who slowly approached her sister and took her into a tight hug.

"It's ok sister. Everything will be ok."

With this, Karin's tears started flowing. She was a mix of emotions. She was so happy that she finally had some semblance of normality within her family now, but with this also came a great sadness. With finally being able to be with her family came the price of her day life. She had to say goodbye to the good foods she liked, the sun, all her classes and classmates, her best friend Maki, and most importantly she had to say goodbye to Usui Kenta. Anju tried her best to console her sister. They had all experienced this albeit the rest of them had not lost what her sister would be losing, she felt like she could at least understand a fraction of her sister's sadness. Karin's family looked upon the two, now crying sisters with happiness and also worry in their hearts.

"Karin love. Are you hungry?"

The million dollar question. Would she need to suck blood now? There was only one way to find out. Henry stared at his daughter waiting for a response. With a slow nod to the head, Karin responded.

"Would you like some food or …" Henry trailed off, trying not to be too hopeful of the situation.

"I think I want blood." Karin spoke barely above a whisper.

"Come. Papa will take you out to find something to eat." Henry smiled.

Karin followed her father as he exited through the door of the family room and out of the house. They strolled down to park at the bottom of the hill, neither speaking a word not knowing what to say. Suddenly it hit; the craving. Karin could feel her fangs elongate and her breath grow short. She looked around, somebody had to be near. She spotted them, a poor business man sitting half asleep on a bench with his head looking down at the ground. She could feel the unhappiness coming off this person further increasing her excitement. She moved slowly towards her target and gently tapped his shoulder. He quickly looked up and screamed as he felt something sharp pierce his neck. His scream didn't last long as he quickly fainted. Karin drank her fill and when she was done her father approached to erase his memory.

"Stop papa. I think…I think I can do it now."

Karin moved her hand over the man's forehead and sure enough she could feel the stirrings of an unknown power at her fingertips. Wiping this man's memory had become surprisingly easy, a task she had never been able to master before.

"We should go home now darling."

"You go ahead papa. I have some things I have to do. Make it as if I never existed to pass the test right?" Karin smiled as tears flowed down her face and Henry looked on with sad eyes. This would definitely be the most painful night of her long, long life.

First things first, she had to make herself disappear from school. She quickly made the short walk to the building and quietly snuck inside. She silently made her way to the teacher's lounge where she found the needed forms to make her "transfer" complete. Task one taken care of, next was Maki. She had to give a proper goodbye to her, no matter how painful it was. Maki had always been there for her when she was stuck in the daytime.

Three short knocks on Maki's door and Karin waited. After a minute the door swung open and there was Maki, dressed in her pajamas, ready for bed.

"What is it Karin? Is everything alright? Why weren't you in school today?" Maki was worried. It was unusual for Karin to visit her so late.

"I have some bad news Maki," Karin cried. The tears were flowing again and Karin began to wonder if they would ever stop. "I'm transferring tomorrow. My family is moving."

Maki stood in shock.

"How come you never mentioned this before! Why did you wait until the very last minute?"

Tears were now flowing down Maki's face as well.

"I'm sorry. It was all very sudden. But I promise I'll write! Every day if you want me too!"

The two girls stood crying just looking at each other until Maki suddenly pounced forward and enveloped Karin in a hug.

"Of course. Every day. I'll write too. "

"It's getting late; I really have to go now." Karin sniffled, her tears slowly coming to a halt.

"I'll be waiting for your letter."

With that Maki turned around and walked back inside slowly closing the door as she watched the retreating form of Karin. She had a strange feeling that she would never see her friend again. When Karin was out of sight she fell back against the door and let her tears flow freely.

It was getting late and Karin had one more stop to make before the sun came back up. She had to make Usui Kenta forget everything about vampires. This goodbye would be much too painful to do in person. She made her way into Usui's house without making a sound, and walked slowly over to where he lay asleep. As she kneeled next to his head, her silent tears would not, could not stop flowing. As she placed her hand over Usui's forehead to make him forget all the time they spent together, he slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the dark.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" his voice was still blurry from sleep.

"Grandma was right Usui. Humans and vampires really aren't meant to be together."

As Usui was about to protest, Karin quickly used her powers to make him forget everything about vampires. He slumped back against his pillow fast asleep, never knowing about the strange world of vampires he had once stumbled across. Knowing Usui would no longer be able to recognize her, Karin quickly stole from the room and back towards her house where she knew her family would be waiting for her return.

Karin walked up the steps to her house and into the family room where her family sat waiting.

"So, do I pass?"

"Of course darling. Of course." Karin was shocked as her mother came over and took Karin into her motherly embrace for the first time she could ever remember. There was still sadness in heart but she knew in time that would fade and she could finally be truly happy with her family for the rest of eternity.


End file.
